This invention relates to a resectoscope which cuts off the morbid portion of the prostate gland or bladder, while observing said morbid portion.
A resectoscope is known as a medical instrument for distingushing the morbid portion of the prostate gland or bladder by the eye and applying a medical treatment thereto.
This type of resectoscope is generally constructed by detachably inserting an electrode rod and optical observation tube into a sheath. The morbid portion of, for example, the prostate gland or bladder is burnt off by reciprocatively moving the electrode section formed at the distal end of the electrode rod through the distal end of the sheath. Concretely, the electrode section is made into a loop having substantially the same inner diameter as that of the sheath. Resection is carried out by clamping the morbid portion of the prostate gland or bladder between said looped electrode section and the distal end of the sheath.
The resectoscope is made to function with a thickness suitable for the examinee's body and a view field adapted to easily distinguish the position of the morbid portion of, for example, the prostate gland or bladder. Actually a plurality of optical observation tubes are provided for the respective intended view fields. Also, a plurality of sheaths having different thickness are provided. Further, a plurality of electrode rods are provided which are fitted with loops having different angles to match the intended view fields. Also, a plurality of electrode rods are provided which are fitted with loops having different diameters matching the inner diameters of sheaths to be applied, in order that the morbid portion of, for example, a prostate gland or bladder may be assuredly clamped between the distal end of the sheath and the loop of the electrode portion of the electrode rod. Selected from the above-mentioned various optical observation tubes, sheaths and electrode rods, are those types which match an examinee's body and the condition of said morbid portion of, for example, the prostate gland or bladder. Thus, it has been attempted to ensure the proper function of the resectoscope by assembling the electrode rod, optical observation tube and sheath so as to fit the condition of said morbid portion to be medically treated.
However, the above-mentioned assembly is accompanied with complexities, tending to give rise to errors, and consequently resulting in the drawback that a resectscope is applied which comprises wrongly assembled parts.